


Missing his other half

by BelladonnaChaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaChaos/pseuds/BelladonnaChaos
Summary: Sam is missing is brother during the holidays at Stanford and has some flashbacks to how the holidays used to be between Dean and himself. Set during Sam's first year at Stanford.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I was supposed to have this posted on Christmas but alas life happen and caused me to delay this. I am so sorry but I have at least got this done and written out. It is my first time writing a Christmas fanfiction and the first time in almost three years of writing a solo supernatural fanfiction. I hope you guys love it and enjoy it. I will see you all next year because I live in the west coast. So HAPPY NEW YEAR to everyone who's in 2017.

  It was December 24th and unlike everyone else Sam was inside an empty room, bare of any Christmas decorations. Seems like a bit pathetic but since it was the first Christmas without Dean, he didn’t feel like there was any point in doing anything.  It’s not like they had any tradition to keep up or any fond memories other than what Dean did to make their Christmas semi normal. However Dean did do a lot each year to make up for what their dad ignored all in favor of his obsession with the demon. Months of hiding coins here and there, buying decoration and presents from gas station and free dinner was how the two brother did their Christmas all in thanks to Dean. 

  Of course since Sam didn’t find out about hunting until the Christmas he was about eight years old so Dean would make up lies and stories about why they lived in motels or moved around so much. 

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam 3/Dean 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ The two brothers were exchanging presents in a small dingy motel that had a mildew smell to it. They had just finished a dinner that Dean had picked up before settling down for the night. Sammy in large clothes that seem like he was swimming in them, Dean was dressed in large clothes as well with his dad’s  leather jacket which didn’t seem to fit on his small form. Presents wrapped in newspaper and brown bags, few in number but enough to satisfied little brothers. Both of them were happy and joyful even with the absence of the their father whom it seem it didn’t care about the two. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam 5/Dean 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ In another nameless hotel with an even stronger smell of mildew and rot were the brothers celebrating Christmas. Of course they couldn’t do anything about it since their dad had just dropped them off with salt and little bit of money. This year the tiny amount of decorations they had included some of drawing Sammy made in preschool. They were even able to get some tiny Christmas trees in a pot so that their presents could have somewhere to be. It made it all the more homey for the two of them, especially for Sammy who had been told what the ‘perfect’ Christmas should be. Like every year they had presents wrapped in newspaper and brown bags, dinner from the soup kitchen, gas station decoration and no father. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam 8/Dean 12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  _

_ This Christmas was such a fail all because of their dumb dad that promised Sammy to be here for Christmas but as always he wasn’t. So Dean was left to pick up the piece from another broken promise, another stealing presents from the local house whom used actual wrapping paper to sell the con to his little brother. The one who had vague memories of how Christmas used to be with mediocre attempts to make it homey. Even though Dean kinda a blew it with grabbing the wrong presents from the house and then explaining to his little brother what their dad do at the end Sammy was able to make it better. By giving him the cool looking amulet that was meant for their dad but was better fit for Dean who was always there. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sam 12/Dean 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_ This year was more bitter than the others for they had to say goodbye to Uncle Bobby just because their dad could take what Bobby said to him anymore. Bobby was the one person who made some of things in their lives better and who helped them both scrape money to buy presents. This time another change had happened, their dad was with them for Christmas. However it wasn’t for the holidays but for a stupid hunt he decided to take during the time of joy because as he said “Monsters don’t sleep or stop for Christmas so why should we.” That said they had no time to decorate, get a Christmas dinner or even pass around presents. Merry fucking Christmas where its not Christmas and they had lost their Uncle Bobby. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

  Sam went down to the mail room in hopes to find any kind of mail or a distraction of any kind just so he won’t think how he was spending Christmas alone for the first time in years. Finding nothing he went back to his room more slowly than when he came down, his feet dragging with dread of going back to being alone. With his feet dragging and head down as he wallow in his misery he didn’t notice what was at his door. There sitting innocently was a large box on top were food boxes and a small pie along with a potted pine tree that had a not attached to it. Sam was dumbstruck, who could have done and why even bother on him. He approach the package and took the note and quickly read it. 

 

_ Hey bitch  _

_ I know you would have been moping around because I’m not there with you to celebrate Christmas. So I decided to fix this package up for you a little piece of home so you won’t forget me. I would have been here but I told dad that I was having delays so I could drop it off. Enjoy and have a wonderful Christmas Sam. _

_ Dean _

  Chuckling he took the items inside to set up for Christmas and if some tears slipped out well he had reason to, he missed his brother. Setting up the decoration which brought fresh memories to his mind. He saw that Dean had even included some presents wrapped in the iconic newspaper. Dinner was what they usually had from soup kitchens but this one seem to be store bought. The pie was Dean’s favorite of the season, pumpkin pie which Sam was surprised to find whole. Smiling Sam whispered, “thanks jerk and Merry Christmas.”


End file.
